To determine in a controlled study, the effects of a ketogenic diet (protein sparing modified fast) and a nonketogenic hypocaloric diet on emotional responses and appetite. Psychological assessment of affect and appetite will be obtained from obese patients at the same intervals as physiological measures in order to achieve a better understanding of psychological response during intensive dietary restriction.